


It's Different

by FirefliesandStardust



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: 0.01 seconds of angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, They just love each other a lot, idk what to tag sorry, junhyuk loves seongjun, seongjun is junhyuk's dad and no one will convince me otherwise, seongjun loves junhyuk, soft, their relationship is a hundred percent platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirefliesandStardust/pseuds/FirefliesandStardust
Summary: Loosely based on the 'do you see me as a father figure' meme thingie from Brooklyn 99. Basically, Junhyuk sees Seongjun as some kind of parental figure, and Seongjun finds out, so now they have talk about that.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Son Seongjun | Castle J
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It's Different

Junhyuk was bored. He was tired, yes, he was always tired during comebacks, but at this very moment, lying in their changing room after a performance and waiting for everyone else to finish their performances as well, he was extremely bored. His hyungs seemed to be doing fine. Seongjun was napping - a smart choice, but Junhyuk wasn't big on smart choices -, and Minjae was playing something on his phone, head on Huijun's lap. Huijun was watching a video on his phone, one hand combing Minjae's hair softly, and Seungmin was next to them, also watching something on his phone.

Junhyuk sighed. He also wanted to watch videos or play games, but he still had too much adrenaline on his blood from their performance, and he knew if he tried he wouldn't be able to focus, and would just end up frustrated. He needed to do something, move, talk, laugh, whatever. And that's when an idea came to his mind. Smiling to himself, he headed to the couch where his three hyungs were and let himself fall on it. That already made all of them whine, as Junhyuk's sudden weight dislodged them from their places. Minjae and Huijun ignored him completely after shuffling to go back to their original positions, but Seungmin sent him a look. Junhyuk just smiled.

When Seungmin went back to his video, shaking his head, Junhyuk pouted. They could at least give him some attention… He lay his head on Seungmin's shoulder.

"Hyung," he called.

"Hm?" answered Seungmin, eyes trained on his phone.

"Hyung," he called again.

"What, Jun?" asked the older boy.

"Hyung!"

Seungmin paused his video and looked at him, frowning.

"What?"

Junhyuk smiled.

"Nothing."

Seungmin scoffed.

"You… whatever."

He went back to his game. Junhyuk gave him a minute, then started again.

"Hyung." Seungmin ignored him. "Hyung."

He was ignored again and pouted.

"Hyung," he called a third time, shaking Seungmin.

Surprisingly, however, it was Huijun who spoke up.

"Seongjun hyung! Please come take care of your kid, will you?"

Junhyuk stopped, feeling his eyes go wide. He looked at Huijun, who was smirking at him.

"What… hyung, don't talk like that!"

Now, the smart choice would have been to laugh along, showing that he wasn't bothered by what Huijun had said. But as previously stated, Junhyuk was not big on smart choices, and his reaction had been involuntary, so. And now not only Huijun, but also Seungmin and Minjae were looking at him, seeming amused. Junhyuk felt his cheeks reddening.

"Talk like what? Why are you blushing?" asked Minjae

"I'm not blushing," lied Junhyuk. "And don't say… it's not... Seongjun hyung is not my dad."

As soon as the words left his mouth Junhyuk regretted it. Thing was, Junhyuk did kind of see Seongjun as a father figure. The older boy always took care of him, helping him with homework, comforting him when he was sad, and just caring for Junhyuk in general. So Junhyuk really didn't think he could be blamed for seeing Seongjun as a parental figure. But that didn't mean the others also had to know.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him.

"What…?"

Before he could finish, however, Seongjun walked over, rubbing his eyes sleepily before plopping down on the couch next to Minjae.

"You called?"

Junhyuk opened his mouth to reply, to dismiss the older, but Huijun was faster.

"Junhyuk called you dad."

Junhyuk's cheeks immediately turned red again, and he gaped at Huijun.

"What? Hyung! No, I didn't, stop lying."

Huijun, Minjae and Seungmin were laughing, seemingly finding the situation very entertaining.

"You kinda did, Junnie," said Minjae.

Junhyuk felt like crying.

"I didn't. I…"

He was interrupted by Seongjun, who seemed to have properly woken up and was also silently chuckling.

"Aw, Junnie, do you see me as a father figure?"

At that Junhyuk bit on his lip. Because yes, he did. Kind of. Maybe not a father, but he definitely saw Seongjun as someone who took care of him. And he really valued their relationship. And yet, here Seongjun was, making fun of that. Junhyuk refused to cry, he was not a baby. So he clenched his teeth and got up.

"I'll go get water."

The others seemed to notice the shift in the mood, but Junhyuk didn't stay to hear what they had to say.

When he went back, after letting himself calm down a bit, things were quiet again. No one asked anything, but Junhyuk could feel the mood was much heavier now than it had been earlier. He silently cursed himself, then made his way to a corner of the room where he could be alone.

"Junhyuk?"

Closing his eyes, Junhyuk sighed. He knew this moment would come sooner or later. He had completely ignored his hyungs for the remainder of the afternoon after their fight-not-fight at the dressing room, and also on the ride home, and he knew soon he would have to talk to one of them about what had happened. He just wished it wasn't _Seongjun_ coming to talk to him.

"What, hyung?"

"Can we talk?" Junhyuk sat up. He knew he had no choice. Seongjun smiled at him and sat on the bed, next to Junhyuk. "Are you ok, Jun?"

No, he wasn't. He was sad and upset. But most of all he was angry with himself for feeling like that over something so silly. He wasn't even upset about the others teasing him. What was really getting to him was the way Seongjun had laughed along. But he couldn’t say that, so he shrugged.

"I'm fine, hyung."

Seongjun snorted.

"Ok, let's pretend that's not a lie for now. Look, I'm sorry. I know I did something that upset you. But… can you please talk to me and tell me what was it that I did wrong? Cause I hate seeing you upset, Jun, and if you don't tell me what made you this sad I may end up doing it again without even knowing."

Junhyuk rubbed his face, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"Hyung, just let it go. You did nothing wrong, I was just being stupid, ok?"

Junhyuk hoped that would be enough to push the older away, even though he knew it wouldn't. Seongjun held his cheeks, making Junhyuk look at him.

"I hope you know I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

Junhyuk sharply pulled his head away.

"You're not my dad, hyung, I don't own you an explanation."

Once again Junhyuk regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"What… is this what upset you? The boys saying you called me dad?"

Junhyuk felt his cheeks reddening.

"I didn't call you dad," he said, looking at the older. He knew his eyes were begging Seongjun to just drop it, let it go. The older boy ignored it.

"I know you didn't. They were just joking. We always joke around, why did that make you upset?"

Junhyuk groaned.

"Because it's not a joke! You always take care of me, hyung, and I… can we please just forget about this?"

Seongjun was looking at him with a frown, but Junhyuk saw understanding slowly taking over his eyes. He wanted to hide.

"So you were upset because you do see me as a father figure. And… oh. And I laughed about it."

Junhyuk shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up more.

"It's, it's not like that. You're just… like an older brother. But it's different from the others, and I… look, I'm sorry, hyung."

Seongjun moved closer and once again held Junhyuk's face, but this time much more gently.

"Hey. Jun, it's different for me, too. I don't treat the others like I treat you. You're like the little brother I never had. The other boys are younger than me, too, but… well, like you said. It's different."

Junhyuk searched the boy's eyes for signs that Seongjun was joking, or maybe that he was just saying this so Junhyuk wouldn't feel completely humiliated. But Seongjun's eyes were completely honest and Junhyuk noticed whatever he felt about their relationship, Seongjun felt too.

He pulled away again, this time more carefully, and looked down, playing with his fingers.

"You're not… just saying that, right?"

Seongjun grabbed his hand.

"Of course not, Jun. Do you see me bugging Minjae and Huijun to do their homework? Telling Seungmin to eat properly? I only do that to you. SO if I treat you differently, of course you feel differently about me, Jun. And there's nothing wrong with that. Our relationship is perfect just the way it is."

Junhyuk bit on his lip, and then on an impulsive action he pushed himself up and hugged Seongjun. It was a quick hug, because this was _embarrassing_. Junhyuk had just admitted he thought of Seongjun as some kind of parental figure, and that he considered Seongjun his family. And even though Seongjun had also admitted that he saw Junhyuk as family too, all of that was way too sentimental, and Junhyuk hated sentimental stuff. So he gave Seongjun a quick hug and pulled back, blushing.

Seongjun chuckled, and the mood lightened instantly.

"I wonder when you'll get over the whole emo teenage 'I'm embarrassed of my parents' phase."

Junhyuk whined.

"Hyung, you're not actually my dad," he said.

Seongjun laughed again and he sounded happy, and Junhyuk felt his heart warming up.

"Maybe I'm not, but you're still embarrassed about hugging me." Junhyuk stuck his tongue out at the older, who was smiling. He felt himself starting to smile too. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Junhyuk beamed.

"Sure."

They didn't talk to the others about their conversation. Minjae, Huijun and Seungmin apologized for teasing Junhyuk, Junhyuk apologized for being an ass, and they moved on. Junhyuk and Seongjun's relationship was _theirs_ and they didn't own anyone an explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I hope you liked my first fic ^.^


End file.
